


modern!Kili or Mitchell?

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Sexy John, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	modern!Kili or Mitchell?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



I love this scene. So this is not a proper wall, more a character study. [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/399833/399833_original.jpg)

full size wall http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/399833/399833_original.jpg


End file.
